


Relax, Barba

by InkingAnonymous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Completed Two-Shot, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkingAnonymous/pseuds/InkingAnonymous
Summary: ADA Barba needs to relax, so what happens when his girlfriend shows up at his office? Delicious office smut, that's what.*Updated with a new chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be the same girlfriend from my other fic. I don't know that I want her to become a character, so I'm just going to enjoy writing her as "the girlfriend" for now.

It had been a long few days for ADA Barba. The latest battles in court had been ones that were a little loose for his liking, so when the SVU team came to him again, he made sure that Liv tied up every possible end. This particular perp was going away for life. 

The detectives had done their job, and now it was time for Barba to prepare to do his. He had been at it for hours and nearly everything was complete for the trial tomorrow. His perfectionism is partly what made him so good at his job, but it was also burdensome. He knew he wouldn't sleep until every last detail was in order. 

"Hey you," she spoke softly from where she was leaning against the door frame. 

Barba smiled from his desk, dropped his pen, and leaned back in his chair to drink in the sight of her. 

"You really are a sight for sore eyes." 

She arched her brows and teased, "You must be tired if that's the cleverest idiom you have for me tonight." 

He half smiled at her which she took as an admission of his defeat. 

"I want this case to be tight. It's been so long since I've gone into that courtroom knowing that we are going to get a win."

"Rafi, you are, unfortunately, merely human. Thinking on your feet so much, so often would exhaust anyone." 

He watched as she moved into his office, shutting his door. She walked to him and perched herself on the sliver of desk that wasn't covered in folders and papers. She took in the tightness around his jaw, the purple under his eyes, and the way his shoulders seemed to be set as if the only way they knew how to exist was to be perpetually tense.

"I love my job. And I'm thankful you understand that," Rafael said as he looked up at her, drinking in the concern pooled in her eyes. 

She only let that concern show for a moment. One of the things that he loved the most about her was that her poker face could put his to shame. It kept him guessing at what she was thinking, and left him with a deep swell of emotion when she did let the mask fall. 

"I think," she said slowly, "what you need is a little stress relief." 

She moved around to the back of his chair and began to work at the tight muscles in his shoulders. She could feel the knots, feel them clicking under the ministrations of her thumb and palms. 

Rafael sighed a bit as she began to work all the tenseness out of his shoulders. He could smell the sweetness of her as she moved closer to apply more pressure to his back. He closed his eyes and let himself relax, until she placed a soft kiss where his shirt collar met his skin. 

As her hands slowed their pace and her lips worked their way up to his jawline, he mustered every ounce of his propriety to clear his throat. 

"You know we can't do that here." 

"Color me shocked, Rafael Barba, that you think I would jeopardize your career for a late-night, office fuck." His eyes were still shut as she whispered her admonishment in his ear. 

"Now, a blow job, on the other hand, would be quick, clean, and above-all, very discreet," she said as rubbed her hands down along his suspenders and then traced her tongue along the shell of his ear. 

"I locked the door on my way in. It's just you, me, and security. And the custodial staff, of course, but let's not make it a party." 

He laughed softly, despite his attempt to be stern, and goddamnit if it he wasn't already hard for her. She took his small laugh as an invitation, so now her lips were moving along his jaw. She shifted her stance so she was in front of him, able to kiss him properly. 

Her lips were hungry and open, and Rafael didn't hesitate to return her hot kiss. His tongue twisted with hers causing her to increase the grip she had on his hair, holding him in place as they both melted into a frenzy of lips, teeth, and tongue. She was the one to slow the pace, to lick at his lips before moving back to his jaw and neck. She kissed his lower lip, sliding her mouth down slowly to lick the cleft of his chin before sliding her teeth over his stubble. 

Rafael groaned, loving the way she seemed to want to devour him, wondering exactly what she would do to his cock. 

He moved her hand from the back of his neck to the bulge in his trousers to give her permission to commit her wicked deed. 

"Make it quick," he commanded. 

She couldn't help the inhumane noise she made at the sound of his command, so she made quick work of falling to her knees and opening his pants. She pushed his boxerbriefs down enough to free his dick, sliding her hand over the elastic to cup his balls. She squeezed them playfully, and pulled them forward just enough to make him hiss. She used her other hand softly trace the velvety skin of his cock, delighting in teasing him, quickly, of course. 

She could feel that he was on the verge of scolding her, so she took him in her mouth, and she fancied she could hear his lips snap back together. Although, he did need to close his mouth to stifle the ridiculous, guttural noise he made when his dick made contact with her hot, wet mouth. 

She loved giving him head almost as much she enjoyed having her thighs wrapped around his handsome face. Tonight was the perfect night to be a giver, to force her lover to relinquish control and to relax, if only for a few minutes. 

She continued to multitask with both hands as she sucked his cock, bringing her mouth to the head to slide her tongue around the sensitive skin at the top and his slit. She could taste the saltiness of his precum and hummed softly in appreciation. 

She returned to fucking him with her mouth, deeply and quickly, and when she relinquished her grip at the base of his delicious cock, he came, hard, filling her mouth and causing a little to escape as she swallowed. She swiped at the corner of her mouth with her finger before licking along his cock to make sure the act was as clean as she promised, all while Rafael muttered softly about her definitely, most certainly being the cause of his death one day. 

"Well, Counselor," she said while rising to her feet, "I think I'll leave you to finish your paperwork." 

Rafael, eyes still closed, began to put his clothes back. He opened his eyes to see her smirking at him, and she stopped to straighten the suspender that had fallen to his bicep. 

She gave it a little snap for good measure, causing Rafael to grab her by the arms and pull her in to kiss her fully on the mouth. 

"Go," he commanded, and as she turned to leave he smacked her soundly on the ass. 

"Thank you," he said quirking his eyebrows and trying to remain straightfaced as she feigned shock at her smack. 

She grinned, wolfishly and replied, "Anytime, ADA Barba."


	2. Barba Returns Her Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba returns his girlfriend's favour from the last chapter because now she is the one who really needs to relax a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, "the girlfriend" will soon be a fully formed character with a name. This piece gives some more information about her, and I think I'm finally ready to just admit that I want to write a story with a little more substance. Not to worry- the smut will always take precedence :)

She groaned. 

She actually, groaned aloud because the pile of essays in front of her seemed to expand rather than shrink. They were like the Hydra, multiplying with each papery head she slayed with her pen. 

"What was that ungodly noise?" her incredibly handsome ADA boyfriend asks from the sofa where he is currently lounging in an old Harvard tee and black sweats. 

"Just because you have a night off from endless paperwork does not mean that I do," she mumbles. 

Rafael grins knowing that tonight is the perfect night to return his girlfriend's "late-night oral favour." He had thought about visiting her office at the university to enact his revenge, but he knew she would never go for it. Being a professor flatly killed any sort of student-teacher kink, even though Rafael loved to slip into the back of her class on occasions when he was picking her up for a late-night dinner and listen to her teach. She was brilliant and engaging, and very, very sexy. 

He puts down his book and makes his way to the kitchen table. She is wearing her glasses and has her long, blonde hair thrown up in a messy bun, leaving the back of her neck perfectly exposed as she reads. 

Rafael proceeds with caution, knowing how tense she gets at the end of a semester. 

He moves to the back of her chair and lightly runs his fingers down her neck and over her exposed shoulder, left bare from her oversized sweater. 

"Mi amor, you seem so very. . . tense."

Recognizing her words on his tongue, she drops her pen with a huff. 

"Now is not the time to return favours."

Rafael begins to apply pressure to his caress, gently massaging her neck and shoulders. 

"I beg to differ. In fact, I would argue that now is the perfect time to relax. Do you really want to continue grading while in an agitated state? Do you think your state of mind is conducive to a fair assessment? 

Rafael's lips land on that delicious spot where her shoulder meets her neck and he sucks, gently, before trailing his tongue up her neck to her ear. He keeps his thumbs working her tense muscles while nipping at her earlobe. He's always so good at multitasking. 

It is that thought that weakens her resolve- that thought of just what he can do with his fingers and his tongue and goddamn that smug bastard if he didn't know exactly how to play her. 

"You win, you win, Raf," she sighs as she drops the essay she had been clutching. 

"Mmmm? What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said," Rafael says as he wraps his arms around her from behind. She reaches up to lay her hands across his arms and tilts her head back so she is looking up at his devilish expression. 

"You. Win." 

He laughs and kisses her temple before stepping back and holding out his hand. 

"Come here," he huskily commands. 

She stands up and takes his hand which he uses to pull her tightly to his body. She wraps her arms around him, and he moves his hands to either side of her face as he kisses her deeply. She feels her back bump into the kitchen island and Rafael moves his hands down her body, over her backside, to grip under her thighs. He hoists her onto the island and their lust-filled eyes meet as she pulls her sweater over her head. He eyes her full, round breasts still confined in her bra, and runs his hands up her body to squeeze them as he bends to kiss across their fleshy tops.

Her head is tilted back again, eyes closed, enjoying the softness of his lips in contrast with tight grip he has on her breasts. 

"I want to taste you, mi amor," he says as his eyes lock with hers again. 

She can't help the tiny shiver that shoots through her body at his words. She has never once had to wonder if this man still wants her, still adores her.

He pulls on her leggings, and slides her underwear off with them, eager to see just how wet she is. 

He is not disappointed. There was an insecure part of him that wondered if she was too young for him, too sexy to be tied to a man who worked too much and struggled to show his emotions, but here, now, he is faced with the sweetest evidence that buries all of his niggling doubts. 

He looks at her wet pussy, appreciating her most intimate beauty and gently slides his finger from clit to folds, circling her inner lips before sliding in one long digit, twisting to make a come hither motion. 

She sighs and moans all in the same breath and he quickly adjusts the bulge in his pants. He's still surprised by just how hard she makes him. 

He pulls his finger from her body, not wanting her to come too quickly. He said he wanted to taste her and he meant that. He hooks her legs over his shoulders, opening her, exposing even more of her pussy. He teases, kissing along her outer lips, occasionally flicking his tongue along the sensitive skin, acutely avoiding her clit until she thrusts her hand into his hair and begs, "Please, Rafi, amor, please." 

He smiles at her use of "amor" before burying his tongue inside of her. She responds, squeezing her thighs tighter around his perfect face as he works her over with his tongue.

As he gently sucks at her clit, he slides two fingers into her body, knowing that it won't be long before he sends her over the edge. Her breathing is erratic and she is mumbling to all the gods she's ever read about as he increases the pressure on her clit, expertly flicking his tongue in time with the motions he's making with his fingers. Her body aches for release and when her orgasm finally rocks her, she comes rolling Rafael's name from her lips. 

As she comes down from her high, she realizes that Rafael's face is gripped tightly between her thighs and she releases him from his sweet prison. 

"I may actually kill you one of these days," she breathes. 

He laughs as he scoots her from the counter and into his arms. 

"I would really like you to include that in my obituary. The world needs to know just how talented I am." 

She laughs and kisses him, loving the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. 

"Thank you," she says in-between kisses. 

Rafael smiles as he leads her to the bedroom.


End file.
